Elizabeth's Choice
by Sparrabeth
Summary: AU where Jack, Elizabeth, and Will survive the war. When Will catches Elizabeth sneaking away with Jack during the celebration feast, what will he do? Post AWE


Will sat at the long table filled with rowdy pirates. He was sipping conservatively out of a cup filled with rum. He sat in reflection of the night. The war was over and they won, but something was still bugging him. He almost lost Elizabeth, and once again, he didn't do much to save her, it was all Jack. _And where is she now? _Will thought, looking up and down the table of celebrating pirates until his eyes found his target.

She was sitting next to Jack and he was whispering something in her ear, something that seemed to be very amusing because she had a large smile on her face. Jack held up a bottle of rum to her and she raised the bottle to her lips, tossing back a large swig of the warm liquor. Jack leaned back from her ear with his typical smug smile on his face. Now was her turn to talk. She had a smug smile on too; one that was so similar to Jack's that Will had to do a double take. She turned to Jack in the middle of her sentence and got really close to him—_too close. _Now the two were talking so that their lips were practically touching and they were watching each other's lips feverishly.

_That's enough_, Will thought angrily. He threw back the rest of his rum and got up. He began to walk in the direction of the pirate Captain and Elizabeth when they happened to get up at the same time. Will quickened his pace in an attempt to catch up to them, but tripped over a passed out crew member, which slowed him down. He looked up from the floor to see Elizabeth grab Jack's hand and lead him out the door. Will gritted his teeth and jumped up. He jogged after them, pushing people out of the way, his hand resting protectively on the hilt of his sword.

He finally exited the crowded room to find a long hallway with a fork at the end. It was completely deserted. He walked down it slowly, careful not to make any noise. When he was about halfway down the hallway he heard a sound, two voices speaking in hushed tones to his right. Will walked slowly to the fork and poked his head around the corner to see Jack and Elizabeth.

"Why are you resisting suddenly, luv?" Jack growled as he pinned her against the wall with his body.

"I'm a recently married woman, Jack." Elizabeth said haughtily, _yet breathlessly. _

"Do you want me to wait a few years until you're bored with the confines of land and the inexperienced whelp?" Jack asked, leaning in and running his lips seductively up and down her neck.

"Jack, no, stop," Elizabeth said, but she didn't make any movement to push him off, in fact, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't want me to, so I won't. I'm an honorable man, Lizzie, I've got to uphold me job to please you." Jack responded, placing a kiss on her collarbone.

"How do you know that I don't want you to stop?" Elizabeth whispered roughly.

"You long for freedom, Lizzie, you long to act on selfish impulse. I am the embodiment of what you want." Jack responded.

"I want Will," Elizabeth responded. Will let a smile crawl across his face momentarily, but then it was wiped off when Jack picked up Elizabeth's legs and she wrapped them around his waist. _That's enough._ Will thought and he walked into view, but the two didn't notice him.

"You want me," Jack whispered one last time. "The compass showed it." Elizabeth opened her eyes wide and looked at Jack.

"You knew?" She inquired.

"You're not exactly discreet, 'Lizabeth." Jack said.

"I suppose I'm not," Elizabeth whispered. Jack captured her lips in a kiss. At first, Elizabeth tried to push him off, but then she gave in. She was so enticed by the kiss that Will paused mid step in shock. _She doesn't kiss me like that. _Will thought.

"Jack, get off her," Will commanded in a small, yet firm voice. Jack and Elizabeth didn't hear him though, too caught in their own world. "Get off her!" He repeated, a little louder. But, instead of pulling away, Elizabeth ran her hands through Jack's hair and pulled him closer.

Will's anger got the best of him; he unsheathed his sword and jogged up to the couple. Jack heard the sound of Will's sword and dropped Elizabeth. Jack ducked just in time to avert the blow of steel that would've taken his life.

"Whelp!" Jack screamed as he searched for his sword, but to his disappointed he left itback at the feast. Will smiled at the absence of defense Jack had.

"I should've done this the first time I met you," Will said, charging at Jack. He attempted a swing at Jack's neck, but was intercepted by another sword. To Will's surprise, Elizabeth stood between him and Jack. Will scoffed at the situation. He stood sword-to-sword with his new wife, who was protecting her pirate lover.

"Stop this madness!" Elizabeth shouted, swinging her sword to unarm Will. She caught Will's sword as it flung from his hand and threw it across the room.

"I saw you with him!" Will spat at Elizabeth.

"Yes, a mistake, Will!" Elizabeth shouted back, "Me with him is nothing to condone such a violent act! Jack has saved your life multiple times, William! This is not how you thank him."

"He is a vile, despicable criminal, Elizabeth! Or have you forgotten?" Will said.

"I know exactly who he is," Elizabeth responded softly, "He is a good man."

"A good man?" Will asked, lowering his voice a little, "Does a good man attempt to bed another man's wife?" Elizabeth averted her eyes and looked back to Jack.

"It wasn't just him, Will," Elizabeth said, "I kissed back."

"I know," Will said, sadness replacing the anger in his voice. An awkward silence filled the room until Jack cleared his throat.

"Well, this has surely been nice, but I'll be leaving now," He said with a smile and turned around, but Elizabeth grabbed his hand before he could leave and pulled him back.

"No, you coward," Elizabeth said with a hint of tease in her voice. "We've got something to finish."

"Is this the path you've chosen, Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"It is," Elizabeth said.

"Pirating? Never settling down? Being his pet?" Will pushed further. Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry, Will, but I'm freer with him in an uncommitted relationship than I've ever been with you." With that, Elizabeth turned around to face Jack. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him softly on the lips, "That is, of course, if you'll have me."

"After you, Miss Swann," Jack whispered. She smiled and kissed him once again. Then, the two strolled off in the direction of where the _Pearl _was docked, leaving a heartbroken Will in their wake.


End file.
